<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time and Time Again Book One by theblindgodess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640058">Time and Time Again Book One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindgodess/pseuds/theblindgodess'>theblindgodess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Death, I am a coward with a knife fight me, More tags to be added, Not yet anyways, Reconciliation, Time Travel AU, Time travel agency, Totally beta read, also i care non what the haters say, but there is happiness, did i mention there would be death?, dont worry, it might take a bit to get to it but its there, kids always read through the tags before you post something, no ships, otherwise youll end up having a tag you did not want in there at all, season one rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindgodess/pseuds/theblindgodess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dewey's life had been perfectly fine. Sure it wasn't perfect, but it was just him and his brothers and Uncle in their little houseboat against the world! And that's all Dewey could ask for. But when Uncle Donald has  to take a job from his past, they're forced to leave their little world behind and become part of a whole new society. Huey and Louie thrive in this new way of life, but Dewey starts to founder like a fish out of water as they leave him behind. With his family to busy with their new life's, and only one other person willing to give him the time of day, his negative thoughts start to take hold. Negative thoughts that soon turn into obsession as a clue surfaces to the biggest mystery in Dewey's life. The disappearance of his mom. And what does elusive billionaire Scrooge McDuck have to do with it?</p>
<p>Will be part of a series, each book is a season. If you come up with a sub title for this specific book, please tell me.</p>
<p>If you see a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me, I want the story to be as enjoyable as possible for the readers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time and Time Again Book One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know bruh, it was just supposed to be this funny little au to entertain me at work and then, BAM, I was run over by a plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald's day hadn't been the worst he had had, but it hadn't been the best either. He had gotten a call from his boss at three that morning saying he was fired, he didn't know why and frankly, he didn't want to know. Then he had to tell the boys the news and had to cancel the camping trip they had been planning for months, they couldn't go camping when Donald needed to look for a job. After hours of internet searching, he couldn't find a single job hiring that he hadn't already had, and when he went to go make lunch, he found out that they were out of food.</p>
<p>So he loaded the boys in the car, not willing to leave three mischievous ten-year-olds alone, and headed to the grocery store.</p>
<p>It was there he saw her first. He was in the produce aisle, trying to find some avocados that weren't pulverized or mushy when he looked up at the window of the store and there she was, standing across the street, staring at the storefront.</p>
<p>To anyone else, it would have looked like she was just looking at the store, perhaps considering if she needed to buy food, or maybe she was trying to read the name of the store, part of it was in Spanish after all, and in a fancy font. But to Donald, she was looking right at him, as if trying to convey a message of great importance, boring into his soul, not daring to break eye contact with him, not even to blink.</p>
<p>Chills raced down Donald's spin, seemingly in an unplanned, unannounced, and one-sided competition to see who could get to his feet first, them or the contents of his bladder.</p>
<p>He tore his eyes away from the window, shaken to his very core, and quickly finished his shopping. He left the store that day without avocados.</p>
<p>After grocery shopping, Donald decided to give the boys a little treat. And while he knew that it would be a smarter idea to use all of the money that they had saved up for their summer camping trip to get them through this jobless period, Donald knew that the boys needed a pick me that day, and he could spare some cash for a trip to Funzo's.</p>
<p>The boys protested, also aware of the money situation, but it was a half-hearted protest, and Donald soon found himself sitting at one of the tables there, having almost forgotten about the scare he had that morning.</p>
<p>The boys were off doing their own things. Huey was trying to get an octopus plushy from the claw machine, Dewey was attempting to get all three high scores on Dance Dance Revolution, and Louie, well, Donald didn't know <em> exactly </em> where Louie was, but where ever he was he was attempting to con people out of their hard-earned cash and tickets and thinking that his Uncle was none the wiser. But Donald knew, of course he knew, he raised Louie, he knows how he works, and normally Donald would try and stop Louie from tricking others like that, but today the boys needed a break from worries, a break to just be themselves for a little bit, and Donald was willing to give that to them.</p>
<p>Donald's good mood was ruined when he saw her again. She was standing outside the toilets, as if she was waiting for someone to come out, but she was once again looking at Donald, surgically pulling back the layers of the facade he had been building up for years with a single gaze.</p>
<p>Donald was pulled away from her when someone ran into his chair, nearly knocking him out of it. When he righted himself in his chair and looked up, she was gone. There was no trace that she had ever stepped foot into this place, and Donald didn't know if he should be relieved or put even more on edge.</p>
<p>He decided that it must have been a coincident, or a stress hallucination.</p>
<p>He thought of going home after that, but in his wallet he found a coupon for a free family-sized Sunday and figured that they could have that for dinner instead of whatever he had the energy to make. So he loaded the boys into the car, Dewey with his new slinky and yoyo and noisemaker and stick hand, Huey with his new octopus plushy and 5 other plushies he got trying to get the octopus, and Louie with his new deck of cards and whatever else he achieved with legally dubious means.</p>
<p>The boys enjoyed the Sunday, and Donald did too, but he couldn’t help but be on edge. By the end of the meal though, he thought he was in the clear, that he could get on with his boring, normal, <em> safe </em>life. But fate was never kind to Donald Duck.</p>
<p>The boys had all gotten into the car, and Donald was about to sit in the driver’s seat when he spotted her for a third time, sitting in the window of the shoppe right next to the ice cream place, almost right in front of where he parked, judging him for his crooked parking.</p>
<p>And that’s when Donald’s day took a turn for the worst. Because he knew what three meant, he knew it wasn’t just a coincident, that it never could have been a coincident, and perhaps, deep down, he had known since the grocery store that mid-day that it wasn’t a coincident, but he had hoped. He had held on to the slimmest of chances that it was a coincident, and that the dull routine he had set up for himself and the boys could stay the same till the day he died and his boys had all retired from their various carriers of choice.</p>
<p>But Donald never had any luck in these things.</p>
<p>For the rest of the night, Donald put on a show of calm for the boys, trying to hide his worry and concern. And he did a good job of it, or, at least if the did notice, they didn’t say anything.</p>
<p>After tucking the boys in, Donald pulled out his phone, which he had put on do not disturb after the third sighting, and checked his texts. Sure enough, from a number with no caller id, was the simple message of, ‘Meet me at the third alternative rendezvous point tonight.’</p>
<p>Nothing more, nothing less, but Donald knew better than to ignore it. So, when he was certain that the boys were indeed asleep and not just pretending, he grabbed the car keys, locked up the houseboat, and left for his meeting.</p>
<p>In its heyday, the diner was a busy place, full of people from all walks of life. All species, all heritages, all ages. If you were looking for a good time with random strangers, the only better place in town to go to was a bar. But that had been decades ago, and now it was just a small little place, still serving the great food it had served back then, but without the buzz that gave it life.</p>
<p>Donald stepped through the front door and a little bell rang to alert the young adult working as hostess to wake up and help the customer.</p>
<p>“Hello,” she yawned out, needing more sleep then she was getting and definitely failing her history final the next day, “just one in your party?”</p>
<p>“Actually, I’m meeting someone else here. I think she’s already here?”</p>
<p>“Booth 7, “ she bluntly stated, having completely forgone the customer service voice, “don’t bother grabbing a menu, she already ordered for you. The girl then proceeded to drop her head onto the hostess stand like it was a dead weight, with no care for her own safety, and even for the safety of her bosses property. Donald understood her pain and left twenty dollars by her head, before making his way to his doom.</p>
<p>Booth 7 was the farthest table away from any doors, windows, hidden cameras, and staff, meaning that no innocent got involved, and that Donald had no witnesses to keep him safe.</p>
<p>He slid into the booth with the ease and practice of someone who had done it a million times before, even being careful of the hidden leg, added when the place first started to get rundown and kept out of sight so as to not disrupt the look of the place. And as he sat down he addressed his dining partner, a woman he had not talked to for years.</p>
<p>“Beakly, you’re looking nice.” quacked from his bill, sounding personal, but with an annoyed undertone that would be easy to miss if one didn’t know him. Mrs Beakly, knew him very well.</p>
<p>“Donald, I’m surprised you even came, milkshake? It’s supposed to be coconut flavoured.”</p>
<p>“It may have been years, but I know how stupid it is to skip out on a mandatory meeting.” he grabbed the offered drink and took a sip, and it indeed tasted nothing like coconut, but it tasted very much like sugar.</p>
<p>“So it appears.” Beakly chose a fry out of the basket, inspected it at a glance, and proceeded to dip it into her chocolate milkshake. “How has life treated you these past ten years? I see you still have the car.”</p>
<p>“Cut the crap Mrs B, what do you want with me?” he didn’t even try to mask his annoyance and anger, and it could even be heard in the way he was drinking his milkshake afterwards.</p>
<p>“You never were one for pleasantries. Alright then, to the matter at hand.” She then took a swig of her drink, not even bothering with the straw or spoon, just picking up the glass and downing it in one go, almost like she was preparing her self, or trying to stall. “We need you back.”</p>
<p>“No way.” No hesitation, no synapses firing, no need to think at all. Just those two words.</p>
<p>“Please, Donald, “</p>
<p>“No! I'm not going back there! I said it back then, and I say it now! I’m never going to step foot in that place for the rest of time, and the boys will neither! That old geezer can shove it, AND all his money! That is a chapter of my life that will never see the sun of day again, it died ten years ago along with <em> any </em>hope me or the boys had for a happy family!”</p>
<p>“Donald, please! You were one of our best agents, the organization just hasn’t been the same without your work!”</p>
<p>“You seem to be doing just fine without me.”</p>
<p>“Something is coming, “ her voice took on a serious tone, as if scared that saying it aloud would make it come true. “something big, I can <em> feel </em> it. And I don’t think we can handle it the way we are now. In fact, I <em> know </em>we can’t. Please Donald, I’m begging you. We need you back.”</p>
<p>Donald, at this point, had heard enough, and was sliding out of the booth so that he could head home and get some sleep.</p>
<p>“And I also know that <em> you </em>need this too.”</p>
<p>That had stopped him in his tracks pretty quick.</p>
<p>“I’ve kept an eye on you, I know you have trouble keeping jobs, and I know that you got fired today, otherwise you would not have been out in town, but in an office doing math and breaking coffee machines.”</p>
<p>Donald took a second to take all of that in. It didn’t seem all that unlikely to him that she had been watching him for the past ten years, and he did need a job. And he had been good at this job. It hadn’t mattered how unlucky he was, or how often trouble found him because that had been a part of the job.</p>
<p>“You would still have all the same benefits, room and board, food, schooling, all of it.”</p>
<p>He thought for a good second, even entertained the idea, but he would not be swayed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, “ he started as he rose from his seat, “but the answer is no. I can not, and I will not take that job back, end of discussion.”</p>
<p>“Alright, “ Beakly sighed, tired and defeated, “just, at least consider, alright? Think about it, and if you change your mind, give me a call.”</p>
<p>“You won’t be hearing from me.” And Donald walked away from his past again and into the warm early summer night, fully expecting to never have to face his past demons till judgment day came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my pretties!! I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment, if you see a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me, I want the story to be as enjoyable as possible for the readers. And tell me how you think some futures parts are gonna go, what are your theories for the plot of this tale, and also tell me what you think could have been executed better in the plot, what would you change if you were at the rains, having others ideas and opinions to bounce mine off of helps my creative process. Or you can just scream at me if you like.<br/>ya friend, BG, out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>